


Pleasure in Comfort

by Gstory



Category: South Park
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, F/F, Fondling, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gstory/pseuds/Gstory
Summary: Noticing Wendy's feeling a little down, her best friend, Bebe Steven, does her best to cheer her up. Takes place after Swollen Bebe. Rated M for sexual content. Characters are 18.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 8





	Pleasure in Comfort

The next day after Bebe and Kyle have their passionate love making, curing her swollen breast problem she goes to Wendy's house to thank her for the wonderful advice

Bebe: Hey, Wendy.

Wendy: Hey, Bebe how are you doing?

Bebe: Oh, I'm great, I took your advice and let Kyle fondle by boobs all night, even letting him suck them and use them as pillows. The swollen disappeared afterwards, returning back to normal and its all thanks to you!

Wendy: Wow that's, great, I'm glad that I could help.

However Wendy's tone kinda said otherwise and she looked a little bit depressed.

Bebe: Wendy, what wrong?

Wendy: Oh it's nothing. It's just that, even though your breasts have stopped swelling, they still look bigger than, mine.

Bebe: Why would that really matter? I mean you're beautiful, smart and kind, Stan's lucky to have you as a girlfriend, and you're boobs are still plenty big even if they are smaller than mine.

Wendy: Thanks for your support Bebe, though still I just wished that my boobs were still big enough to do the things that your's does, like lactating milk and using them as pillows.

Bebe: Well perhaps I can help make you feel better. How about that if I who has bigger boobs fondles your smaller yet still extremely cute knockers throughout the day, so that you know that your body will always feel appreciated and you wont feel envious about mine.

Surprised upon hearing Bebe's suggestion Wendy responds

Wendy: Seriously, you would do that for me?

Bebe: Sure, you helped me with my boob problem, let me help you with yours.

After giving it some thought, Wendy nodded her head upwards confirming that she'll let Bebe "help" her with her problem.

The two would then go up to Wendy's room where they drew the sheets down and turned off the lights. Before they commence Wendy wanted to clarify something.

Wendy: Just to be clear, this is strictly boob foreplay, nothing really down there, correct

Bebe: Correct.

The two then proceeded to take off their jackets and shirts before Wendy removes her black laced bra revealing her Double C-Cup breasts to Bebe. Bebe stared at them with awe. Sure Wendy's boobs were smaller than hers, but they were no less memorizing.

Bebe would then put her hands on Wendy's tits and messages them. Wendy moans orgasm continuously as Bebe continues to fondle Wendy's chest groping harder and harder before they squirted out milk.

Wendy tried to cover her milk covered in front of her friend, only to notice Bebe drooling at the sight of them. Wendy asks Bebe if she wants to suck them, with Bebe responding by grabbing Wendy's left breast and putting her mouth over Wendy's nipple sucking the milk out of her breast like a baby before doing the same thing to her right breasts.

Wendy was getting turned on by the fact that she's breast-feeding her bustier friend, while Bebe was getting so turned on sucking Wendy's boobs, that Bebe's own boobs began to lactated with milk leaking out from her Pink bra.

Wendy notices this and then proceeds to take off Bebe's bra revealing her massive E-Cup breasts before her gropes Bebe's huge tits, while Bebe continues to suck on hers.

They then proceed to press their boobs against one another, with Wendy's Double Cups being engulfed by Bebe's big bosom. This proves to be beneficial for Wendy as she uses this opportunity to pierce through Bebe's cleavage pinning Bebe on her bed before returning the favor and sucking Bebe large lactating breast.

However as Wendy sucks Bebe's boobs, Bebe manages to grab Wendy's boobs and suck on them some more, leading to the two sucking each others boobs.

After a night of passionate boob foreplay, two laid tired on Wendy's bed.

Bebe: Wow, that was amazing!

Wendy: I know, man Kyle is lucky to have you as a girlfriend, your boobs really are great.

Bebe: Hey, your boobs are just as great and just as fun fondling.

Wendy: Yeah any who, thanks for helping me out getting rid of my insecurities of my own boobs and I'm sorry if I got jealous of you tits as you made me realize no matter what size that they may be, they are always sexy and great to fondle.

Bebe: No problem Wendy, and I'm happy to help. Say I wonder if we should invites our boyfriends to have an orgy, they would really love that.

Wendy: Yeah that would be great. But first do you want to stay for the night where I lay my head on your chest? They really look so big and very comfortable.

Bebe: Sure, I've that my boobs make great pillows.

Wendy then laid on Bebe naked bosom where Bebe would embrace Wendy before the two close thier eyes and sleep.


End file.
